


Musings of a Pilot and a Medic

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, F/F, Mild Fluff, like its such fluff its hardly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela assists Hana after a mission they went on together for the first time, with a bit of a fluffy-sweet ending.  HanaMercy Week Day 1 - First (Mission Together)(Posting for a friend~ Not My Fic)





	Musings of a Pilot and a Medic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this for a friend who wrote this for HanaMercy week, but he never got around to making an AO3 account. He asked if someone would post it for him and I volunteered :D Any and all comments will be given to him directly. He goes under "nightFALCONgreyHAWK" as well, if you'd like to name him personally.

“Ah jeez, Doc, I really don’t think this is necessary” 

“Nonsense, Ms. Song, I saw how that siege unit smashed into your mech. Frankly. I’m surprised you haven’t broken -hold still- anything” the Swiss-German accented voice of Dr. Angela Zeigler off-handley states to her wincing patient. 

“Ow! Doc! That’s a bit rough, don’t ya think?” the voice squeaks as Hana Song winces through the treatment she receives. “It didn’t break anything, sure, but I think I’m still pretty banged up”

“Oh?”, Angela grins as she drops a bit of her professionalism “-and here I thought Hana “Is this easy mode?” Song could take a bit of punishment” accentuating her point by putting an index finger behind each ear as mock rabbit ears to mimic the gamer in front of her. 

~~

The mission was routine, an aerial reconnaissance mission on suspected Omnic activity in the Himalayas. Angela Zeigler, Codename: Mercy, used this as an opportunity to run a field test on her new Mk. II Valkyrie suit. An impressive feat, this personalized high-altitude flight suit would allow the user to achieve sustained flight, compared to the short bursts the Mk. I suit had; combining that with a pressurized exoskeleton that allowed high altitude flying. A bio-steel alloy with a chrome finish, pressurized helmet and tactical HUD, more armor, more power, more efficiency.

“-and still in my style” according to a smug doctor. 

~~

“Hahaha, laugh it up Doc, make fun of the poor, injured, person.” a blush creeping up on Hana’s face. She didn’t really say it like that, did she? 

~~

Originally, the plan was that Fareeha Amari, codename: Pharah, was to accompany Mercy into this mission. The sudden rise of an Omnic threat in the neighboring country of Israel caused plans to change; now, Hana Song, codename: DVa, was to take the spot as point-woman. Marking this as DVa and Mercy’s first mission together.

~~

“Sure sure, sötis” a small chuckle escapes Dr. Zeigler’s mouth as she takes out a tub of salve. “Now, I need you to turn around, this should help with the pain and inflammation that’s sure to come”.

~~

As far as missions go, this one was fairly routine. A team of two, travelling at sub-radar altitudes, had no trouble approaching the area of interest. The trouble rose when the pair had to rise higher to scout the location for Omnic forces. Scans of the mountain showed what could be Omnic presence atop the mountain of Makalu. 

~~

“ _Bleh!_ Doc! That stuff smells horrible!” Hana had to cover her nose as the tub’s sharp aroma filled the room. “Does that really have to go on me? It smells like rubbing alcohol and foot spray had a jelly baby”. A soft laugh was all that was heard behind the sore mech pilot.

~~

The situation was fairly calm. No activity so far while ascending the mountain. It was at around the 15,000 ft mark that things went bottoms up. 

Dozens of swarmers spilled from caves. Glaring red eyes locked on the MEKA suit and its companion. Evasive maneuvers were immediately taken as Mercy used the MEKA suit as her shield, and D.Va placed 60% of her MEKA suit’s power into her defense matrix. 

“Hang tight, Doc! Things are about to get a little crazy!”, strafing to her right, D.Va dodged anti-air fire from a squad of swarmers. These Mosquito like drones were about three feet from tip to tip, with a wingspan of six feet. Fragile as they may be, these airborne ballistic launchers are deadly in numbers. 

“Ms. Song!” the rattled doctor yelped out as D.Va maneuvered sharply down “This is way above the expected number that the scans show! We need to pull bac-” whatever the good doctor was about to say was cut off by force to the side as an explosion rocks the side of the MEKA suit.

[Right thruster damaged, fusion cannon B at 67% efficiency]

“Pull it together baby! We got this!”. Flipping a switch above her, D.Va ejects several flares behind her in an attempt to ward off incoming fire. “Sorry Doc! Commander trusted me with a mission! Not gonna let some punky house flies get in the way of me and first place!”. Powering down her defense matrix, diverting power to her fusion cannons- the assault class specialty - she easily tears her way through a handful of swarmers. 

_Well, she certainly is confident._ Mercy, not one to be dead weight, pushes off the MEKA unit, and presses a button on her caduceus.

{Mk. II engaged, Catalyst-core activated, flight systems switching from stealth to combat}

“M.A.R.U, support mode, if you will”

{Of course, Dr. Zeigler]

“Healing stream: engaged” Mercy’s caduceus glows her trademark yellow, and begins administering her nanobots to repair the damaged areas of the MEKA’s hull. A marvel of an invention, nanobots, able to repair breaches in seconds. 

{Particle accelerator: activated} as a blue stream of energy takes over Mercy’s caduceus, D.Va’s fusion cannons take on a similar glow as they seem to spin, and fire, faster.

“Woah-ha-hoooooooooooooo!!!! Weapon system’s overloaded! Thanks for the buff, Doc!” Tearing through swarmers like tissue paper, the flying duo easily breaks through the onslaught of omnic units. With the few stragglers taken care of, the two seemed in the clear.

“This might as well be easy-mode!” an enthusiastic mech-pilot basically yelled over comms. “You worry too much, doctor! This will be easier than that time, with tracer’s deodorant where I-”

_GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Whatever Hana was about to say died in her throat as something seemingly from under the mounted shifted. As hundreds of pounds of snow shifted, causing an avalanche below, a giant mech unit began to reveal itself. Long, rectangular gun spanning almost fifty feet in length, this four legged behemoth was aiming right for them.

“You were saying, Ms. Song?” a tired smile ghosts Mercy’s face. “M.A.R.U, combat mode, if you will”

{Of course, Dr. Zeigler, shifting particle accelerator to charge-blaster}

“Thank you, M.A.R.U. Now, Ms. Song, let’s try and do this with some tac-”

~~

“Aaaaaaaaaaah! _씨발놈아!_ That’s tender!” a surprisingly high squeak resounds through the examination. Causing the people in the hallway to pause in concern. Easily dismissed by the sheepish smile and embarrassed laugh of Dr. Zeigler.

“Maybe next time you won’t boost yourself inside the confounded machine” Mercy ends with a tight lip.

“I knew you’d patch me up good doc!” despite the situation, Mercy had to smile at this adorably grinning, yet bruised, MEKA pilot. 

“You’ve been hanging around Jesse too much, Ms. Song” 

“Well, darlin’. I reckon you’ll just patch up anythin’ they throw my way” adopting the cheesiest cowboy accent she could muster, Hana mimed smoking a cigar, enticing a smile from the doctor.

“Oh no, not you too, Ms. Song. It is bad enough that Lena mimics Jesse’s habits. Jack will have my head if I don’t stop this smoking gimmick.” She turns to her desk, tapping a few keys on her keyboard. 

“Hey Doc?”

_Tap tap tap_

“Hmm?“

“How come you call me by my last name? You call everyone else by their first name, why not me?”

_Tap tap ta-_

“I call Mrs. Yullia by that tense”

“Yeah, but she scares me”

“Ms. Song!”

“There you go again! C’mon Doc! I’ll call you Angela. Angie? Ange? Angel?”

“Those are some very intimate names, near the end” a blush creeping up on the good doctor’s face

“I think we’re a bit passed that now, Angie! We went through a near death experience together! We bonded!”

“You mean _you_ went through a near death experience? And I’d hardly call throwing your self destructing mech into the mouth of a siege unit and passing out due to the thin air- so I’d have to carry you down myself and resuscitate you- a bonding experience.”

“Whaddaya mean? You carried me all the way down! You must like me.” Giving her widest grin, Hana swings her legs back and forth on the table. 

_This girl…_

_Beep Beep!_

“Ah, that must be “Commander Morrison”, excuse me” Angela started, stressing the title “I need to get my reports to him.” She proceeds to gather some papers at her desk, and walk towards the door.

“Apply the salve to the bruises every 12 hours until the swelling reduces. That should take care of most of the pain”

“Roger roger, Doc…” A lazy salute by the tired MEKA pilot. 

“Also... “ Angela stops at the door frame to lean on it, facing Hana. “You did good today, It was a pleasure working with you, Hana. Looking forward to the next time” before closing the door behind her.

Said person gave a small wave as the door shut. Laying there, legs dangling off the table, Hana Song closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

…

…

…

_!!!!!!!!!_

Bolting straight up probably wasn't the best idea. Grabbing her side as she winces, Hana ignores the pain as she whispers to herself:

“She used my first name” A blush creeps up her face.

“She said it was a pleasure working with me”. A smile is forced on her face as she giggles out the next line.

“Looking forward to the next one?!?” The blushing pudding that is Hana Song lays back down and points a fist to the ceiling.

“Score one for D.Va!!!”


End file.
